


Four and Six

by RachelGranger



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGranger/pseuds/RachelGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Erudite never waged war on Abnegation? Tris and Four get married, until something happens to Tris that she could die from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

"Tobias, come on, you made me a deal," I hear Tris say. I groan. Tris and I made a bet that if she could perfectly throw a knife and hit the target head on, that I would get a tattoo of her name on my wrist. I didn't think she would hit it, knifes were normally her weak point, but she did. So, now I am standing outside the tattoo parlor, arguing with Tris.

"Tris, come one, the bet wasn't real," I retort, and with that she smiles a little.

"Are you scared? The bet was real and you know it," she says and nods her head a little. She is very stubborn.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, you wait here," I say with equal stubbornness. I go in and sit in the tattoo chair. Tori comes over and asks what I want. "A raven, right here," I say as I point to the skin write under my palm. Tris said I had to get her name, but I figure this is close enough to her that she wouldn't mind. I wince a little as Tori starts the tattoo. I'm not scared of tattoos, but that doesn't mean I enjoy them. 

I walk out and show Tris the tattoo. Her eyes go wide, and she looks at me. She doesn't understand. She runs her fingers her tattoo of the three ravens, and her face changes from shock to confusion. "I know that this is what you had to represent your family. And, I got it because I want it to represent you as my family," I say, pausing a moment, "Tris, I was wondering if-if you would," I pause again, trying to not be afraid, "Marry me?" I wait, her face has gone back to shock. I don't take my eyes off of her eyes. Marriage isn't that big of a deal here, but in Abnegation it is a big deal. Marriage in Abnegation was showing that you could think fully of someone else, rather than yourself, and complete selflessness of oneself and complete love and care for the other person, that was what marriage was. I still think it should be like that, even here, in Dauntless. 

"Yes, I will," Tris says. She flings her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her, spinning her. I set her back down and she kisses me first, but then I kiss her back. I am standing in front of the tattoo parlor, with my fiancé, who is the bravest person I ever met. I never thought this day would come. 

"I'll be right back," she says and she goes into the tattoo parlor. Eventually, she comes out with a raven in the same spot mine was. "I like it here," she says, talking about the tattoo, she traces around it lightly, "I can always see it, whenever I want. And, it's slightly hidden from other people." I smile widely at her, nod my head, and grab her hand. We start walking. I don't know where we are walking to.  
-

"Christina! Christina, come here!" I yell. Christina starts running to me; I think she still might be a little afraid of me. "Is Tris almost ready?" We are already ten minutes late. Today, right now, is our wedding. I have no clue what Tris will be wearing. I am wearing a black, collard, long sleeve shirt, and black dress pants. Christina is wearing a black dress. A wedding is rare in Dauntless, so that means when there is one, everyone comes. And, usually, everyone comes drunk.

"Tris," Christina raises her eyebrows and smiles, "Tris is ready, go get in your spot!" She shoos me away. I walk to the front. One of the Dauntless leaders always performs the wedding ceremony. We specifically asked not to have Eric. Then I hear a hush over the crowd and everyone goes quiet. Everyone turns and there she is. Tris. She is wearing a white dress. Of course, she would. In a room of all black she is the only one wearing white, she wanted to stand out. 

She walked down the aisle, with confidence in every step. Her dress is strapless, showing off her tattoos, and it goes down to a little above her knee. It’s plain. It would almost look as if it would belong in Abnegation. I smile at her and she smiles at me. She grabs my hand and we turn to the Dauntless leader and he performs the ceremony. Finally he says, “Kiss the girl.” I turn toward to Tris, grab her cheek softly, and kiss her. We hear a lot of hollering and whistles and we look at each other and smile widely.   
-

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Tris says as we eat. After the wedding ceremony everyone gathered into another room for a party. Tris and I haven’t had any alcohol, but almost everyone else has. I look at her, worried for a moment that she didn’t want to be married to me, but I see her face. Her smile is the biggest I have ever seen, even her eyes are crinkled from smiling. She has sparkles on her cheeks and eyes and, regardless of the black eyeliner, her face looks very bright.

“Me neither,” I say as I smile back. I kiss her and she kisses me. It seems almost impossible for us to not kiss in between swallowing food. There is a huge decorated cake that has black frosting on it with a two red Dauntless symbols, intertwined, on it. It looks delicious. 

“Time for cake!” I hear Christina yell. Will stands beside her and Tris told me how they’re living together and how she thinks they’ll be the next wedding. Tris grabs my hand and we run over to the cake. A cake at an Abnegation wedding would be ridiculous, but not here. Almost nothing seems ridiculous here.


	2. The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris isn't as invincible as Tobias likes to think she is.

“Tobias…I-I think something’s wrong,” I hear Tris say. My wife. She is clutching at her stomach and she is keeled over. I help her and put her arm around me to help her walk. That only results in her wincing and clutching harder at her stomach. 

“What hurts?” I ask firmly. She points near her right abdomen. Then, she throws up. We’re walking along the Pit walkways. Well, actually, it’s more like I am dragging her. Her eyes lids are screwed up in pain and her breath has become quick and shallow. I go as fast as I can to the Dauntless doctor, but it’s all the way on the other side of the compound. “Be brave, Tris,” I tell her. She nods.

We get to the doctor and she rushes us in immediately. People here don’t usually go to the Doctor unless it’s really serious, so she’s the only patient here. The doctor helps me bring Tris into an unusually bright room and lays her on a metal table. 

“Where does it hurt?” The doctor asks. I look at her name tag- her name is Sheila. Tris puts her hand over her right abdomen and then screams in pain. Sheila’s forehead creases and she starts muttering to herself. 

“What? What is it?” I ask, almost shout. Sheila ignores me and rushes out of the room. I go over to Tris, grab her hand, and say “Tris, look at me. Look at me. You’re going to be okay, you will be fine, I promise. The doctor will be right back. Hang in there. Don’t leave me.” Tris’s face is screwed up in pain and she is clutching even harder at her abdomen. Suddenly, her eyes fly open and she screams. Sheila rushes back in.

“Right, okay we have to get her to the city hospital. Now.” Then, three men in all black come in with a stretcher and they get Tris on it and carry her out. I follow. Instead of ending up on the train, we all pile into a car. A car that is more like a van with Tris in the back. I go back there and hold her hand. 

“What is happening?” I demand. I look from Sheila to the three other men. They all give me sad looks. 

“I’m afraid that,” Sheila starts, “That Tris has appendictus-“

“That can be cured, right?” I almost shout. Sheila shakes her head.

“If we knew early on we could have stopped it, but it seems as if it has burst inside her. Now, we can just hope that we can get to the hospital on time and they can, and will, operate on her.” We are barreling down the empty roads. We still have fifteen minutes until we get to the hospital.

I look down at Tris and I ask the question that can’t be true. “So, are you saying, she will die?” T

“It’s very possible, yes,” Sheila states, firmly. She doesn’t take her eyes off the road as she speeds up. I don’t have anything to say back to that. Nothing can hurt Tris, nothing. This is a mistake, this can’t be. She’s my wife. I look at her and stroke her blonde hair. I didn’t realize, but this whole time she has been screaming. 

“It’s going to be okay, Tris. You’ll be okay.” I’m lying. I can feel her death coming. It’s an aura in the air and I hate it. It’s stale and bitter and empty. I want to get as far away from it as possible. She throws up again. 

We pull into the hospital and everyone is rushing and getting Tris and I am running behind them. We enter and we see the Abnegation and I try to bury the memory of Marcus in his gray clothes, beating me. I refuse to call him my Father. We enter and Sheila is shouting that she has appendicitis and Tris is now quiet, but she is whimpering and seems to be fading- fast. A lot of people in Abnegation gray run toward her and they hurry into another room- an operating room. 

“I’m sorry, you can’t come in,” one Abnegation doctor tries to tell me. He still has the soft, selfless tone of the Abnegation, but there is urgency in it. 

“To hell I can’t,” I say as I push past him and into the room. They’re already hooking Tris up to machines and her eyes are closed. The three dauntless men that help Tris before push me out of the room and into a dull gray room. The waiting room. “I need to get in there!” I yell. They don’t listen as they hold me back. I don’t have any choice but sit and wait. I hate it.

-

How long does an operation take? It’s been four hours, almost five. This must be a good thing, I try to tell myself. If it was over quickly, that means she would be dead. And she can’t be dead. She can’t. I wouldn’t be able to live without her. When it comes to Tris, I am weak. I need her, and she needs me.

I see a door open and I lift my head. It’s Sheila. Telling me if Tris is alive or not. I can’t read her expression- it’s completely blank. “Tobias,” she says softly, “She didn’t make it. I’m sorry, Tris is dead.”


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias reacting to Tris's death.

I wake up and immediately turn towards to Tris. But, she isn’t there, and this isn’t are bed. And this isn’t our room. Where am I? I start to sit up, but I can’t for some reason. I look down and I see my hands and feet are strapped down. I look around and it seems like I’m in a hospital. I look at my hands and I see bruises and cuts all over them. What happened? Then, I remember.

Tris died. Tris is dead. I remember when I heard the news I freaked out. I started screaming and punching anything and everything. I remember everything seeming to shut down, except the memory of her. I think I tried to beat up the doctor. And the nurse. 

I hear a door open and I try to see who it is. It’s Sheila. “Hey Four,” she says coming to me, “I brought food.” I look and she has mountains of food on her plate. I glare at her. I couldn’t imagine eating. Seeing my look, she sets the food down on the table. “You’re finally awake, it’s been three days.” Three days? “We had to give you a heavy sedative, you went ballistic when…you found out.” I still just glare at her. “How are you feeling today?” So, is this a psych evaluation? Is she trying to find out how I am to see if I will go crazy again? I don’t know how I feel, I don’t feel anything. There’s just a hollow emptiness that I can feel through me. I feel as if everything in me has been carved out and all that is left is an empty shell with nothing. I just glare at her. “Okay, so you aren’t talking…..well there’s something else….Dauntless has already buried her. You know how Dauntless like to get funerals over and done with.” 

“They…what?” I say. My voice is barely audible to her, but in my head I feel as if I screamed it. Then, a though occurs to me. I wish I could erase the thought from my memory as soon as it appears, but I know I can’t. Tris’s family. Even though they’re in different factions, I know they still loved her and she loved them. “What…what about her family?” I ask, almost not wanting to know. 

“They were informed, if that’s what you’re asking,” she gives me a sad look. A look filled with pity. It disgusts me. The Dauntless aren’t supposed to be looked at with pity. 

“Can I get out of this hospital?” Her eyes look wary and her eyes flick down to my bruised hands and back to me. “I promise I won’t break anything.” I tried to mock her, but my words just came out monotone. I can see she won’t let me go, so, I decide to take advantage of her pity. “Please, I just want to go back home,” I try to put the saddest look on my face. 

She let me go.

-

I feel her everywhere. Her laugh, her hands, her smile, her challenges. I can feel her in our room. I close my eyes and when I open them I almost except her to be there, standing in front of me. She helped me get over some of my fears, the fear of heights. I still remember when I asked her why she loved heights and she explained. Her eyes lighting up and her hands moving in big gestures. She asked why I hated heights. She took me to the top, where she first jumped. She held my hand and said everything will be okay, and we jumped together. When we hit the net she was laughing and I felt myself laugh. I was down to three fears.

But, now, I am scared of heights again. Now, I am scared of everything. I am weak. I should be scared of nothing now, the greatest fear in my life, losing her, has happened, what could be worse? Everything is worse. I can’t do anything. I tried to go back to work in the control rooms I will lose myself and stop working and sit there, until Eric or someone comes and yells at me. 

It’s been three months since she died and I haven’t been to work since I tried the day after I came back. I can’t go to work. Christina and Will have come by, tried to talk about her, cheer me up. I ended up yelling at them to get out. I feel bad, I want to apologize, but I can’t bring myself to it.

I haven’t eaten in a week. Many people have come by, to give me condolences, but I don’t let them in. No one knew her like I did. They all say they understand, the loved, her they miss her, but how can they understand what I’m going through? She is-was the only one that didn’t give the sad look when she found out. She trusted me and I trusted her. She was the first person I trusted. Now, she’s gone.

“Agh!” I scream and punch the wall. The lights are off in my room, so it’s completely black. My hand starts to bleed where I punched the wall, I ignore it and I lay back down. My knuckles are bruised and battered, I have punched so many walls and people since she died.

I start to cry. I hate crying. I punch the wall again. Her face consumes my mind and I close my eyes when I see her, that’s the only way we are together. I feel my wrist, where the tattoo of the raven is. I did that for her. 

Then, it’s almost as if I hear her voice. I hear her saying, “Be strong, be brave.” I hear her and I cry. She is right, I have to be strong. I have to be brave. That’s what she would have been. She wouldn’t have acted the way I do, she wouldn’t have fits of wage and break downs. No, she would have been strong she would have been brave.

That’s what I decide to do. Be brave. Not for me, for her. I get up and walk straight down to where I work, or used to work. I tell them I’d like to go back to work, the give me wary looks and nod their heads okay. I work five hours straight. After work, I eat. I feel like a robot, doing exactly what I am supposed to be doing, but not anything I want to be doing. After I eat, I go to the tattoo parlor. 

Tori is working and gives me a big smile, “It’s good to see you, Four.” I nod my head and tell her what I want. She gives me a small smile and does it. 

I try to find my old friends, I haven’t talked to them in the whole three months after. They smile, wave me over. They ask me how I’m doing. I say I’m fine. Even though, I know I’m not. We’re drinking, they’re laughing, and the one of them says, “It’s okay, Four, we’ll find you a new girl!” For a moment I stare at him, wide eyed. Everyone else is laughing and nodding. I snap and start beating him, I haven’t ever beaten someone like this before. Eventually, five guys hold me back, the other hits me until I go unconscious. 

-

I wake up back in the hospital Tris died in. I’m in a white room, with a white bed, and gray sheets. There’s a white door and I open it, it’s as white as the other room. It has white tile, a white shower, and a white toilet and sink. A bathroom. I open my door and peer out. A nurse in gray clothes comes over to me and smiles. “How are you?” She asks in a kind voice- the voice of the Abnegation.

“What..what am I doing here?” I don’t remember being here. The only thing I remember is slamming my fist into one of my friends. I suppose we aren’t friends anymore.

She smiles at me kindly, “You seemed to have a mental breakdown, Dauntless transported you here because they thought you would receive better care here,” she smiles sheepishly. So, they think I’m crazy now?

“When can I get out of here?” I ask. I need to get back home. 

“As soon as your better, go back in your room and rest. Dinner will be ready in a few hours,” she smiles again and walks away.

I follow her orders and lay back down. I stare at my tattoo and remember Tris and everything we did together and imagine everything we said we would do together. I’m stuck here for a while; I know they won’t let me leave again until they are sure I’m okay. Or at least I have to act okay until they are convinced. I just have to be brave. I close my eyes and dream of her.


End file.
